This invention relates generally to hanger devices, and more particularly to a portable garment hanger device that is secured in place by a closed automobile window or suspended from an object to accommodate the hanging of garments or the like.
Traditionally passenger vehicles or automobiles include some type of hook to accommodate the hanging of garments, especially those garments on conventional wire coat hangers. In recent years, however, automobile manufacturers have reduced the size of the hooks or have replaced the hooks with spool-like pegs or overhead grab handles. Such devices do not readily accommodate multiple hanging garments. The spools or handles are positioned near the interior roof or headliner of the automobile and are difficult to reach. Moreover, the elongated grab handles are generally mounted flat to the headliner and do not readily accommodate conventional wire coat hangers. When such wire coat hangers are hung on grab handles they are generally skewed towards the passenger compartment and the garments intrude on seating space.
Furthermore, the reduced size of the modern automobile garment hooks significantly reduces the number of items that can be hung in the passenger compartment. This creates a problem when a driver of an automobile has a number of items to hang. For example, if a driver picks up a number of clothing items from a dry cleaner he or she can hang only a few on the small hooks. Some of the items must be folded or draped across a seat, resulting in wrinkling of freshly laundered garments.
The present invention overcomes significant drawbacks of original equipment automobile garment hooks by providing an after-market, large capacity hanger that can be mounted in any automobile.